A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hunting accessories, more specifically, a motion-activated hunting light.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a hunting light system that is composed of a telescoping tripod that includes a plurality of motion sensors at or near the top of said tripod; wherein the motion sensors are directed around the tripod in order to form 360 degrees of motion-based surveillance; whereupon activation of any one of the motion sensors, a red warning light will illuminate; subsequent to illumination of the red light by a predetermined period of time, lights and speakers will activate; wherein the red warning light is included to offer a warning to hunters within the near vicinity of the device whereas the lights and speakers offer a warning to hunters not within the immediate vicinity of the device; wherein the speaker may be used to lure in predatory animals for subsequent hunting purposes.
The Wojcik patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,027) discloses a motion detecting system for alerting a hunter when the detector is triggered. However, the system relies upon multiple detecting locations as opposed to a single location with which a plurality of motion sensors are directed to form 360 degree surveillance, and which is mounted atop a telescoping tripod.
The Wills et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,053) discloses a hunter alert device that notifies a hunter when wild game is in range. Again, the hunter alert device is not a telescoping tripod atop of which is provided with a plurality of motion sensors that form a 360 degree surveillance.
The Morgan, II patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,310) discloses a monitoring device for assisting hunters seeking to view animals in wild game trails; wherein the device includes a motion sensor and hunter alerting system. Again, the monitoring device is not a telescoping tripod having a plurality of motion sensors directed to form 360 degrees of surveillance, and upon detection shall illuminate a red warning light, and subsequently shall activate lights and speakers.
The Thompson, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,201) discloses a motion detector monitoring system that detects the presence of wild game. Again, the motion detector monitoring system does not feature a single detection location upon a telescoping tripod that when activated shall illuminate a red warning light prior to activation of lights and speakers.
The Wu Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0201874) discloses a shrew expelling device that has an illumination source that is activated when triggered. However, the device is not directed to motion sensing of wild game via a single location, and which shall activate a red warning light before activation of lights and speakers.
The Rohrs Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,845) illustrates an ornamental design for a light and motion sensor, which does not depict a telescoping tripod with motion sensors directed around the tripod thereby forming a 360 degree surveillance.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a hunting light system that is composed of a telescoping tripod that includes a plurality of motion sensors at or near the top of said tripod; wherein the motion sensors are directed around the tripod in order to form 360 degrees of motion-based surveillance; whereupon activation of any one of the motion sensors, a red warning light will illuminate; subsequent to illumination of the red light by a predetermined period of time, lights and speakers will activate; wherein the red warning light is included to offer a warning to hunters within the near vicinity of the device whereas the lights and speakers offer a warning to hunters not within the immediate vicinity of the device; wherein the speaker may be used to lure in predatory animals for subsequent hunting purposes. In this regard, the motion-activated hunting light departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.